byrnnewaldfandomcom-20200216-history
Chronoism
Chronoism is the next step beyond Floramancy, and the most advanced verison of elemental plant magic. Generally used by Plant Magic Theory What Chronoism Is What You Can Do With Advanced Floramancy Ways to Combine Air Void Magic: Chronoism is actually Time Manipulation. Combining Space and Time manipulation allows you another way of accessing Void Magic. Think of it this way: that gaping oblivion above and around and within you? That absurd amount of emptiness containing everything in existence to which all things will eventually return? That's sentient. Void magic lets you talk to it and ask it for help. *Delete shape: return everything within a certain amount of space to nothingness. Kill things instantly, create a location of emptiness to cancel most attacks or magic (the Void is bigger than any of the elements in Itaedia), or just terrify anything with the ability to sense how wrong a sudden, perfectly controlled 0 is. *Singularity: Technically not an actual singularity, it nevertheless performs much the same function. Taking the principle of needing to fill a vacuum, along with gravity, use a tremendous amount of magic to create a single spot with an ungodly amount of pulling force. It's not permanent, as there isn't enough mass in Itaedia to make a permanent one, but this will crush and/or annihilate whatever is pulled in. It isn't picky, though, so be careful about your allies. *Gravity: Void magic allows control over gravity. Not perfect, and not permanent, but certainly enough to force anything to bend the knee, be crushed, or imploded. *Anti-Gravity: one of the few playful techniques, this allows you to float people around instead of using Wind magic. Of course, if you never turn this off for something, there's no air in space.... Water Traditionally just a boost, but can become blood bending with enough focus, or a moon-based curse. Shadow Cordyceps: Vines that burst out in more vines from horrible bulbs. The vines are half-shadow and will crawl into any injury in order to take over the brain Light By boosting photosynthesis in the plants one is using, light and plant users can enhance plant attacks in power and duration. There is also the option of having bulbs erupt in blinding or stabby beams of light. Mineral One should have a backing in Velocism for full effect, but a combination of Chronoism and Paetism is able to basically do more or less what Carnamancy once was able to do. *Genetic manipulation: if you have the scientific background to understand how genes work, you can alter their functioning all at once. Can you imagine being able to completely mutate a living creature in front of you into something utterly different within moments? Petrification: Harden your plant attacks until they're like iron. Ultimate: petrify people Fire Organic Acids: A little more "gloppy" than traditional liquid techniques, it compensates by being able to eat through most organic matter. Not fast, and using it as a shield is a gamble, but great offense Storm Nerve: The fastest solid techniques. You create a massive nerve, capable of reacting to movements faster than anything not an Aegerlach of speed, and can whip, carry a charge, or inject Dopamine to calm an adversary Category:Magic